


When it comes to you... I just can't help myself

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Hector's bodyclock wakes him up early in the morning and he wants to keep sleeping with his husband, who helps him do so by "tiring him"





	When it comes to you... I just can't help myself

Your peaceful sleep was interrupted by the man who was holding you tight against his body. It was rock hard, yet soft at the same time, in your back, you could feel that big chest and the smooth abs that slowly rubbed against you as he breathed.

And that wasn’t all, a little lower, in your butt, you could feel that Hector was unconsciously pushing as well.

If it weren’t that early though, you would push back. However, the sun was still barely rising on the horizon, it must have been around six am and despite Hector always waking up early, he didn’t want to that day.

Nevertheless, his body clock didn’t agree with that. His eyes opened and adjusted to the faint light. “Oh, no.” He said with a low voice, which actually ended up sounding like a groan.

You slowly turned around, making sure his arms wouldn’t stop holding you. Your faces were inches from one another, Hector’s eyes were so full of life even though they were half-lidded. “Up early, again?” You nuzzled his chest, giving it a small kiss.

“Heh, yeah. Like always.” He held you closer to him. “I’m not gonna get up, though, I wanna go back to sleep.”

“Any suggestions?”

“I can’t just close my eyes and lie motionless until I fall asleep.” He pouted, kissing your forehead.

“Well, you can get tired and sleep for a while more. What do you think?”

“That meanst I’ll have to get active first.”

“But it’s gonna be worth it, what do you say?”

“Uhh… All right then.”

Just as Hector was about to stand up from the bed, you put a hand on his chest and pushed him. You quickly straddled him and kissed him fully in the lips. “We are not leaving the bed.” You smiled at him.

And once Hector understood what you meant by that, he suddenly got heated. “Oh, so that’s what you meant.” He cupped your face and kissed you all over. “Heh, I’m excited for this.”

Then, Hector pulled you closer, making out with you. He wasn’t going to waste time in foreplay, he knew what was happening, he knew what he wanted and he was going to take it.

His hands went to your butt and squeezed, hard. You didn’t think you’d be moaning as quick as that, but Hector always found a way. That… and you were also extremely weak to him.

It took no time at all for you to get hard, your length slightly rubbing on his chest. You took the chance to squish his pecs against your dick and fuck him like that, elicinting moans and groans from him. “Horny today, aren’t we?”

That made you chuckle against his mouth. You changed positions to fuck his chest better, picking up more speed. Your balls ground against Hector’s abs and the combined friction with your dick quickly made you grow heated. On your back, you could feel Hector touching your butt, slowly edging to your entrance.

Then, the fingers in his right hand went inside your mouth. You coated them with enough saliva because you knew what was coming. Those same fingers approached you and Hector inserted one.

It was no surprise that you would moan and draw sharp breaths. Hector’s fingers were already thick because he was a big man, he was already stretching you good. In no time, a second finger went inside and scissored, making you lose your own tempo in fucking his chest.

However, we was rubbing on a sweet spot that had you feeling even hotter. With a few thrusts more, you came, your essence spilling on Hector’s chest and even reaching his face.

His fingers went out, leaving you desiring for more, but even if you wanted his hand on your ass, you knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to prepare yourself for his dick.

The hand that once stimulated you went to his dick, positioning in your stretched entrance as you panted heavily, foreheads pressed together. “Going in.” Hector announced.

“Slow. I wanna feel every inch.”

And that’s what Hector did. Little by little he started lifting his hips, pushing his dick with a long moan until he had impaled you entirely. If you had some strength left in you after you came, then it was all gone the moment his balls touched your butt.

You couldn’t help but fall on top of him. You barely had any strength left to turn your head and kiss him as he lowered his hips. However, you did have enough energy to start moaning loud when Hector started pounding into you.

He was more than rough on you.

He made you see stars, made you see heaven.

You didn’t even feel the strength with which he was grabbing your hips. All you could concentrate on was on not passing out from the extreme pleasure you were feeling right then. Your pants were dragged out, your moans seemed endless and both bodies were sweating so much.

Hector was handling you like a ragdoll. He was giving you the fucking of your life and yet you wanted more.

Through your undending sounds, you managed to mutter. “More. Harder.” words to which Hector obliged. You didn’t think he would fuck you like that, but the more you tried to trhink of that, the more pleasure welled up on all your body.

Your head felt like it was going to explode, you felt how breathing for air was becoming harder and harder, until you eventually came once more. Your essence shot out like a fountain, coating you and coating Hector even more than he was before.

That was everything it took Hector to make his last thrusts harder– to the point where your butt started to sting– and then pull out before he could cum. He jerked himself a couple of times before he was covering you with his hot seed. He was unloading a lot, and moaning and gently biting your neck until he was dry, until he suddenly stopped moving altogether.

“When it comes to you… I just can’t help myself…” Hector’s hot breath was making your body shiver. “I’m sorry, but you’re so hot that I…” He gently turned your face towards him to kiss you deeply. “Ahh… That was really tiring. I don’t even wanna go clean yet.” And as if on cue, he yawned. “I just wanna hold you close to me and…” He trailed off, he went to sleep hugging you, he didn’t care that his body was covered in your cum, he didn’t care that yours was covered with his. The two of you were tired and you would make sure you stayed asleep for a while longer.

Together.


End file.
